Spiral Pirate
The Spiral Pirates were an elite group of Herans some days past, but are no longer among the forces still in existence. It is said that Bojack, leader of the Galaxy Soldiers, was a member of this group before he set out to follow his own path in life, and had taught what he had learned to his forces, though he had kept several secrets from them. Those secrets have brought you to following the path of the Spiral Pirate. Only Herans who have taken the Galaxy Soldier path may take this Epic Destiny. Hera, Rediscovered (level 31): Your Shards of Hera are part of a greater whole, and you have learned some of the secrets as you attempt to reform a piece of Hera. You may choose from the following effects: Might: You may choose not to take a move action on your turn. If you do not, you may increase the damage of a single damage roll by your Strength Modifier if it has the Unarmed Keyword, or Wisdom, if it has the Ki Keyword. Celerity: You gain a +4 Path Bonus to-hit on Attacks of Opportunity, and also gain a +4 Path bonus to your Reflex Defense against them. Acumen: Upon dealing damage to an opponent, you mark them. Every subsequent round that includes them as a target gives you a +2 Path bonus to Damage against them, to a maximum of +10. Only one opponent may be marked at a time. Hera, Reforged (level 35): You've reforged the Shard of Hera into a potent jewel, drawing out its true power. You may choose from the following effects: Might: When using a power that deals damage including your Strength or Wisdom Modifier, you treat your modifier as if it were 1.5x, rounded down. Celerity: Your movement speed is increased by 4, and as long as you move half or less of your total movement in a round, you do not incur Attacks of Opportunity Acumen: You gain a path bonus of +4 on all Skill Checks, and you immediately gain a Feat. Hera, Refined (level 39): The reforging process only made you realize that you can refine it further, improving on the work of the previous Spiral Pirates. You may choose from the following effects: Might: When you spend a power surge, you get the PUB bonus as DR until the beginning of your next turn. Celerity: Whenever you charge, you have Advantage on the attack roll. Acumen: If an opponent misses you with an attack, once per battle you may immediately attack them back with an At-Will or Encounter power, and gain a +4 Path Bonus on the attack roll as you capitalize on their mistake. If they miss on a natural 1, your attack automatically hits and is critical. Spiral Pirate powers: Level 31 At-Will powers: Spiral Shot At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: One creature Attack: Wisdom vs Reflex-2 Hit: 4K + WisMod damage. Fist of Hera At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Fortitude Hit: 4P + Stormod damage. If you're flanking, ignore up to 5 points of your opponent's DR. Level 31 Encounter powers: Jewel Crush Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged Burst 2 Target: One Square within 10, Burst centers there. Attack: Wisdom vs Fortitude Hit: 5K + WisMod Damage. Miss: Half damage and you may shift your target 1. Special: Gains a bonus effect based on the effect chosen from the 'Hera, Rediscovered' Class Feature. Might: Weakens. Celerity: Slows. Acumen: Blinds. Heran Strike Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One Creature Attack: Strength vs Reflex Hit: 5P + Strmod damage Miss: Half damage Special: Gains a bonus effect based on the effect chosen from the 'Hera, Rediscovered' Class Feature. Might: Gain Temporary HP equal to half the damage dealt. Celerity: Immediately end Immobilized, Restrained or Slow if it is affecting you. Acumen: Gain a +2 Power Bonus to-hit against your target until the end of combat. Level 34 Utility powers: Unrestrained Power Daily ✦ Martial, Powerup Move Action Effect: The next power you use this turn deals double damage, and half of its damage to you. The damage you take ignores Temp HP and DR. Heran Style Encounter ✦ Martial, Stance Standard Action Effect: Gain an effect based on the effect chosen from the 'Hera, Rediscovered' Class Feature. Might: While in this stance, your powers with the Unarmed Keyword deal additional damage equal to your Wisdom Modifier, and your powers with the Ki Keyword deal additional damage equal to your Strength Modifier. Celerity: While in this stance, you may make a number of attacks of opportunity each round equal to your Dexterity modifier. Acumen: You gain a +1 Path Bonus to all defenses for every 2 bonus damage you have against your marked target. Level 36 Daily powers: Hyper Eruption Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Burst 4 Target: All Creatures in Burst Attack: Wisdom vs Fortitude Hit: 6K + WisMod Damage Miss: Half Damage Special: If you possess Hyper Heran, you may transform as a free action before this power is used. Return to Hera Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Blast 4 Target: All Creatures in Blast Attack: Strength vs Fortitude Hit: 6P + Strmod Damage, and all squares are treated as Impassible Terrain. Miss: Half Damage, and all squares are treated as Rough Terrain. Level 40 Ultimate power: Light Of Hera Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Varies (See Below) Target: All Creatures in Range Attack: Wisdom vs Varies (See Below) Damage: 8K + StrMod + WisMod Damage (See Below) Miss: 30 + WisMod Damage Special: The range is determined by the effect chosen with the 'Hera, Rediscovered' Class Feature- Might: Burst 5 Celerity: Beam 15 Acumen: Cone 8 The targeted defense is determined by the effect chosen with the 'Hera, Reforged' Class Feature- Might: Fortitude Celerity: Reflex Acumen: Will The attack also gains a bonus effect determined by the effect chosen with the 'Hera, Refined' Class Feature- Might: All Struck Enemies are Weakened (Save Ends) Celerity: All Struck Enemies are Slowed (Save Ends) Acumen: All Struck Enemies are Blinded (Save Ends)